


Turn a blind eye

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: In the aftermath of a mission gone wrong Oliver Queen recalls the memory of the first time he met Bruce Wayne and the regrets he holds from that day.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Turn a blind eye

“I remember the first time I ever saw you.”

“You helped me.” Bruce muttered sounding pained. “You saved me.”

“No, I didn’t.” Oliver denied, his voice sad “Not the first time. I hate myself for that you know? I had been at that school for years. I knew how awful everyone there was. I’d seen so much crap I’d stopped caring. I’d see kids being bullied and just…walk past…ignore it. Keep my head down and stay out of trouble. Then you came along.”

Bruce had a confused frown.

“Twelve years old and so full of fire.” Oliver continued heedless “The first time you caught my attention, some of the older boys were picking on…Bill Marsh….I think it was. You ran over to help him. Literally ran. I think you jumped a railing. They were so much bigger than you and there were so many of them and all you did was draw their attention to you whist Billy ran away, but you didn’t hesitate.” His voice was fond, full of admiration.

Then it turned bitter. “And me? I did nothing. Just walked away whilst they beat the crap out of you.”

The self-reproach was biting. Oliver had clearly been holding onto this memory for a long time.

“Then a week later, the same thing happened again with Peter Jace. And then again and again. And every time all that happened was that you would get your ass kicked, and I let it happen. I was waiting, waiting for you to learn. To give up and spare yourself. To just turn away like the rest of us. But you never did.”

Tears were streaming down Bruce’s face but Oliver was smiling. He sounded proud.

“You refused to walk by. Even that young, you saw injustice and refused to look away. Refused to do nothing. Refused to turn a blind eye.”

He chuckled and Bruce let out a huff at the morbid attempt at humour.

“So, the next time you stepped in to defend someone, I went to back you up. Like I should have done that first time.” Oliver’s voice became softer.

“After that I was invested. I was only sixteen myself but God those four years felt like an eternity and you were so small and I thought to myself, this kid is mine now. He’s my responsibility. I’m going to protect him. Because he is never going to stop protecting everyone else.”

The team watched as Batman lurched forward, burying his face in Green Arrows chest and sobbing whilst the archer hugged him close, rubbing his back soothingly.

It was remarkable how small the Bat suddenly looked, compared to the hulking symbol of justice he usually was. How helpless he looked curled around the other man.

…

It had been a difficult week for all of them. Learning that their team mate had been captured was awful. Learning he had been tortured was even worse. But arriving to discover those monsters had gouged out Batman’s eyes had been nothing short of devastating.

It hadn’t taken too long to track down a competent magic user who wasn’t a villain, but the sorcerer just shook his head in pity.

“I can’t just restore eyes.” He told them regretfully. “It’s not that easy. Not unless one of you is willing to make a sacrifice.”

Hours later the Justice League stood watch as Oliver told his story and Bruce clung to his chest, both of them sobbing, tears spilling down their faces. Each looking at the other through one matching green eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this idea came from. My brain just wanted to be evil today. Poor Bruce.  
> I have no idea what colour Arrows eyes are meant to be. I just chose green because it felt right.


End file.
